geometry_dash_fanfandomcom-20200215-history
Astronaut 13
Astronaut 13 (Minesap) = Astronaut 13 is a somewhat difficult Nine Circles remake by Minesap. Due to its high difficulty, it is considered an hard demon, harder than Nine Circles, easier than Poltergeist. This was a secret collab between MaxGamer1000 and Minesap but Minesap didnt give MaxGamer1000 any credit for the making of the level. Description Astronaut 13 is a difficult Nine Circles remake by Minesap. The most defining feature of this level is its constant usage of fake lines and with colours that make it extremely hard to see where the player is going. Gameplay The level starts off with a somewhat difficult half speed cube that quickly goes dual, back, and has a few size changes along the way. At the end of the dual, the player turns into a moderately difficult ship with tight spaces and many gravity portals and size changes. The player transitions back to a short cube and into a somewhat easy ball that may be difficult to navigate. The player then goes back to an easy cube with only a couple of jumps, and then into an auto section, which introduces the infamous Nine Circles wave. Unlike most Nine Circles wave sections, however, this level uses gravity changes, dark spaces and lots of black fake lining to throw the player off, which can stall the player greatly if they have trouble figuring out where they're supposed to go. The wave goes into a triple speed mini cube with a couple of moderately difficult jumps, and then back into an unusually less epileptic wave, which goes double and tests the player's ability to mash, combined with more fake lining and dark colors. The wave then goes into a cube with only three jumps, then into a dual section mixed between a wave and rocket that is fairly difficult. It then goes through rapid transition into a simple wave, a short UFO, and a short wave, then to a triple speed mini cube with difficult timing and colours that make it hard to see. The level ends off with a mini wave that only requires mashing, ending with the text "GG" and Minesap's name. Trivia * Astronaut 13 is the only demon Nine Circles remake that has a mixed dual, between the rocket and wave. Also Quasar which has a mixed dual of ship and cube. * Of all the demon Nine Circles levels, Astronaut 13 has the most sequence changes of them all. Fails * MaxiS9 crashed at 89%. * GuitarHeroStyles crashed at 95% and 97%. Walkthrough |-|Astronaut 13 (Dz3ser) = Astronaut 13 was a demon level created by Dz3ser, however it got downgraded due to being a free demon after Dz3ser's account got hacked by an unknown and unnamed hacker. Overview Astronaut 13 was a demon level created by Dz3ser and CompleXx, it was downgraded along with Dz3ser's levels and was reuploaded again, hence the level is an easy demon. The color scheme of this level is very similar to Fear Me. Gameplay Astronaut 13 begin as a cube mode with fairly difficult timings, jumps, and fakes. Then followed by a ship mode, this involves around straight flying segment, timings, and gravity portals. The ship mode can be quite difficult for those inexperienced players on ship. Then the next game mode is a brief and auto cube mode very similar to Classic, then the music drops and followed by the epileptic wave mode. The wave mode is very difficult for those who are inexperienced at wave, due to the huge amount of tight passages, crucial timings, gravity portals, size changes, and dual mode. The last part is a cube mode consisting of fakes and trolls, then after that the level ends with Dz3ser's and CompleXx's name. However the player must be careful due to the invisible spikes. Trivia *This and Classic shares similar fate as they were created by CompleXx, due to their design and gameplay (Astronaut 13 is a collaboration with CompleXx) *This is one of the downgraded Nine Circles remake along with Figurative, Planet Circles, Hail Fire, and many other more. Walkthrough Category:User Created levels Category:Demon levels Category:Nine Circles levels Category:Stages with Mixed Duals Category:1.9 Levels Category:Creator Contest Levels Category:Downgraded demons Category:Hard circles Category:Easy circles